Pedro, Peter and Palmer
|enemies = Armando, Butch, Terrible Truck, Wolfsbane, Aswad, F.A.N.G.S Workers, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), PJ, Master Squeak, Jumpy, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Professor Whiskers and his men, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Becky, Rogue, Evil Robots, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir, Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves|likes = Michael, Sandra, adventures, sports, rollercoasters, stunts, science, movies, food, helping others, playing, video games|dislikes = Butch, threats to their friends, not being with Michael or each other, fighting|powers = |weapons = |fate = Continues to live happily with their brother and friends}} '''Pedro, Peter and Palmer '''are a trio of porcupines who are the younger brothers of Michael and a major characters in the Black Lion franchise. Background Pedro, Peter and Palmer were born five years after Michael was born. They mostly stayed home with their mother, Penny while their father, Vern took care of Michael at the hospital who was born with a heart defect. However, the triplets were able to visit him at the hospital but only for a short time since the doctor had to do a lot of tests on him. They loved their brother very much and was hoping that he would come home, so they can together as a family. Luckily, Michael was discharged from the house and he was officially home with his family. During dinner, he got to know his younger brothers. They all share a common and that is their love for music and Michael promised that he would share a song with them one day. The triplets were unaware of Michael's fatal disease until he fainted at Kate's Karaoke Shack. They were all sad to see their older brother dead. But thanks to Sandra and her love for Michael, he was brought back to life with a true love's kiss. They happily watched as their brother and his girlfriend were singing a song. They danced along to it. Personality Pedro, Peter and Palmer are a trio of porcupines who are adventurous, mischievous, reckless and show a brotherly and caring heart for each other. As mentioned before, the triplets show a passion for music which is why they look up to their older brother and wish to be just like him. On occasions, they usually have arguments but they're always managed to reconcile with each other, nonetheless. Pedro is considered as the unofficial leader of the group. He's considered the leader of the group because he the oldest and responsible one next to his younger brother, Peter. Even though, Pedro is responsible and organized, he is extremely mischievous and reckless. This is usually due to his strong curiosity but when he is reprimanded on causing trouble, he does learn his lesson and tries his best not to cause any trouble. Pedro isn't afraid to stand up to anybody especially bullies like Butch. In some episodes, when Butch threatens Matthew or the gang, he tries to fight but his brothers pull him back. He only expresses his toughness during a battle between a villain or in his karate class. Not only Pedro looks up to Michael, he looks up to Matthew too since he's a popular figure at school and in the city. Pedro serves as a loyal sidekick to Matthew in the movies and episodes. Peter is considered the smartest of the group. He enjoys science, inventing, and reading books on chemistry. Just like his brothers, Peter loves music and enjoys singing and dancing along to it. While Pedro looks after Peter and Palmer, Peter is a comforting and soft-spoken brother to Palmer, who is usually scared easily. Even though, Peter wants to be a scientist when he grows up, he still respects his brothers' passion and dream to become a musician. He does everything he can to support his brothers without over encouraging them. Next to Palmer, Peter is easily timid but he isn't afraid to stand up to bullies especially Butch. When Peter gets scared, he usually shakes and chuckles nervously excessively. Just like his brothers, Peter is tougher than he looks and that's because of his karate classes that he takes. Since Peter is an inventor and his best friend, Matthew is an inventor, Peter looks up to Matthew and serves as a loyal sidekick to him. Palmer is the youngest of the group. He is eight years old and already in second grade. He talks to his family and friends in a quiet and soft voice. He is easily frightened and dislikes violence. He especially doesn't like it when his brothers, Pedro and Peter arguing. In some episodes, he tries to calm them. Unlike Pedro and Peter, Palmer is easily intimidated by Butch and his gang. In some episodes, when Matthew is confronting Butch, Armando will silently growl at the porcupine triplets causing Palmer to yelp and hide behind his brothers. Palmer enjoys music, singing and dancing, playing video games, watching cartoons and movies and spending time with his family and friends. What Palmer truly enjoys are hugs and he loves to give them to his family and friends. When the porcupine triplets are together, they are all shown to be loyal, confident, mischievous, brotherly, adventurous, and very excitable. Physical appearance Pedro, Peter and Palmer are brown porcupines wearing different colored clothes. Pedro is somewhat stocky and he wears a cyan blue shirt with blue jeans. Peter is slender and he wears a green shirt and black jeans. Palmer is slightly obese and he wears a white shirt with grey jeans. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Pedro, Peter and Palmer appear in the sequel as supporting characters along with the School Gang members. They are seen at school and was seen rooting for Matthew, when he was playing a song in the talent show along with Randy. They aren't seen again until Matthew returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. They help Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, they help Matthew remodel the house after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. They are last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with Michael and Sandra. The North Wooten Pedro, Peter and Palmer are one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, they help Matthew by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, they are seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Pedro, Peter and Palmer mostly serve as supporting characters in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Character trios Category:Porcupines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Forest animals Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Inventors Category:Rodents Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Uncles Category:Siblings Category:Character groups Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Nephews